


Boardwalk To The Sea

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank takes Gerard to the boardwalk for a Saturday night date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boardwalk To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff for my ace friends. I want you guys to enjoy some nice stuff too. No sex, sorry.

Frank had been planning this date for the week’s entity. School and Frank’s side job had drained his short little body out of most of his energy, but not even a 5 hour straight graveyard shift could take out any energy that was meant for Gerard. _Ah yes, Gerard_ , Frank thought as he ran a thumb over his wallet’s stitches. They would get together whenever they had a chance, but a real, actual date was a little hard to come by. Both boys weren’t born into money and had to learn the value of a dollar. As much as Frank wanted to take Gerard to the swankiest restaurant in all of Jersey, the reality was that all he could afford two dollar menu burgers… if he was lucky. So tonight was special. Yes, all the stops, the whole nine yards of New Jersey’s pier and boardwalk. A night under bright lights and the stars. One for them to remember.

Frank drove his clunky Ford up to his partner’s driveway. “Still get those damn jitters,” Frank said under his breath as he got out of the driver’s side. It was a little brisk so Frank pulled his jacket closer up to his chest. _Oh god…_ , Frank thought as he began knocking _. Stay calm, stay calm, stay clam. Wait what_ , Frank’s face bore an expression of confusion as the door opened. His pupils dilated and his breath escaped his body.

Gerard Arthur Way. What a fuckin’ looker. A 10/10 in a potato bag with no trace of makeup in sight; looked spectacular, a thing of muses tonight. And all Frank could do was gawk. Like the fuckin’ idiot he is.

“Hi, Frankie,” Gerard give a shy smile and was already blushing. He had the lightest pink cotton sweater on and black tights with a baby blue tennis skirt on. Shin high, beetle black boots adorned his feet, a little scuffed, and one of his favorite thrift store finds. His vibrant red locks gave an amazing glow under the humble brightness of his porch light.

“Oh… oh… oh….. I, I’m, oh. I uh,” Frank babbling, like a virgin seeing his first vag, had no words to speak. _Flawless, just fucking…. Flawless._ Frank was flustered and Gerard wasn’t even out the front door. Gerard giggled, stepped out and taking Frank’s hands, he leaned down and kissed Frank’s cheek.

“Such a way with words, Frankie,” Gerard flashed a smile that could knock down an army of men, and it was all for Frank. They moved a long dark strand of hair out of their boyfriend’s face and stood back satisfied. Frank still had no words to speak, but managed one.

“C’mon,” Frank gently tugged at Gerard’s wrist to his car and the couple started to make their way to the pier.

~

They parked relatively close to the entrance and the place was already a hive of motion and liveliness. Frank turned off the car and walked over to Gerard’s side to let them out. Frank held their hand as they stood and he continued to hold their hand as the two walked past the light up arch. Frank turned his head to look at his partner whose eyes were lit up and illuminated by the pretty lights. _A real life angel… my angel_ , Frank smiled at this thought and he felt a familiar warmth blossom inside him. Gerard was just looking around, taking in all there was to see, smiling and his mouth forming o’s at the sights that caught his attention.

“Frankie, isn’t it beautiful?” Gerard brought Frank’s hand up to their chest, a lil huff of their breath escaped into the cool night air.

“Nothing’s as beautiful as you though, baby. Don’t kill me, I know that’s cheesy,” Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard’s knuckles. Gerard smiled and gave a lil huff in response. They were about to say something when the roar of a crowd disturbed him. The Twirl A Whirl tilted to the side the two were on and they heard people scream in a mix of delight and horror.

“What fun it looks like!” Gerard moved his body towards the attraction and his eyes somehow grew wider. Frank looked a little nervous. He didn’t know if there was enough money in his wallet for all the rides Gerard would want to go on. He hadn’t thought about that. _Shit, fuck, piss, cunt, motherfucker, fucking shit, fucking nuns, fucking nun penguins, fucking cunt, shit, piss, fuck, motherfucker…_ Frank bit his bottom lip.

“But it’s a little too spooky for me,” Gerard came back to cling onto Frank’s arm and leaned their head down to rest on Frank’s shoulder. Frank gave a silent sigh of relief, he only planned on maybe two rides and enough for some food. Man… Frank hated that he could never make it too far ahead in life. He knew he couldn’t always treat his angel to everything they wanted and it killed him. _It just plain fuckin’ sucks._ Frank turned to see Gerard smiling and enjoying the lights. More than anything, that smile let him know that everything was gonna be okay. It let him know that he _was_ enough, that he _was_ good enough for Gerard, and that they were _meant_ to be together. _I am good enough, and tonight’s our night, I’ll make sure of that._ Frank gave a soft smile and kissed his angel’s head.

The two walked the entire length of the boardwalk and they shared typical fair junk food. Swirly tall ice cream cones, onion rings, cotton candy, funnel cake, corndogs, sweet fried bread, and deep fried Coke. Now the Coke was something Frank saw and just _had_ to try and Gerard was always up for new things. They found an empty picnic table under a sting of simple white lights and finally took a rest. Frank went and brought back a ridiculously big cup of Coca Cola and sat down. They shared a soda with two straws, like what they always said they would. _This is so cheesy but oh my golly gosh, this is one of the best nights of my life._ Frank brushed Gerard’s bangs out of their face and they leaned into his touch.

“Ya know, if you keep that up, your face will freeze like that. Especially in this weather,” Frank leaned back from Gerard. Gerard was still halfway on the picnic table. The lights gave them a halo that made Frank’s heart flutter.

“I don’t care. If I end up with the face of a smiling idiot, because you made me a smiling idiot, then that’s the face I always want to wear,” Gerard gave a slight smirk and leaned forward and kissed Frank’s slightly red nose. Frank was taken back and ended up with a flushed face. Gerard chuckled, “Nice,” he said in retort as he sat down all the way onto his side of the table. Frank made a content face and just ended up smiling in return.

~

The night was winding down and the wind was becoming a bit harsher. Gerard shivered a little and crossed their arms in a weak attempt to keep warm. Frank noticed this and in turn took off his jacket and wrapped it around Gerard’s slightly shaking shoulders.

“Hey baby, you gotta keep warm, no Gee popsicles tonight,” Frank leaned up a bit and kissed Gerard’s neck. Gerard leaned in and mumbled, “If I end up a popsicle, will you lick me so I melt?”

“wELL THAT ESCALTED, GEEZ GEE,” Frank became flustered, yet again and gave Gerard one arm to cling to. They walked down to the edge of a dock and they were finally away from the screaming crowds. Frank held Gee by their shoulders. _Okay, it’s gonna get deep…_ Frank closed his eyes, collecting himself first, then he and looked into Gerard’s. Gerard tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

“Gerard, I know we’ve been dating for a while now,” Frank moved his thumbs in circles on Gerard’s delicate shoulders.

“7 months now, Frankie,” Gerard rubbed a hand over Frank’s right forearm to reassure him.

“Yeah, the longest fucking while… and I wanted you to know that I have never been happier in my entire life,” Frank moved his right hand to Gerard’s face, just caressing the soft skin. “Gerard, ever since I saw you, ever since I met you; I knew how much I _wanted_ you, just not how much I _needed_ you,” Gerard was taken back, their eyes wide, Frank was scared he made a mistake, but he kept going because he needed all of this out. “And you make me feel so safe, I’m so content when I’m with you, when you smile… Oh God, Gee, when you smile; I know everything’s gonna be alright, with us, with me, everything. No matter where the world takes me, if I’m with you, I can do anything, and I wanted to thank you for that,” Frank searched Gerard’s eyes, making sure that these words were not a mistake. _Please let how I feel not be a mistake._

“I… I… Fuck Frank, for once I don’t know what to say. I…” Gerard looked down, searching deep within for some words, anything, _anything_ to match what Frank had confessed to them. “Oh Frankie, you make me feel the same! Everything and more. Oh god, all that and so so so much more. I’ve never felt more beautiful, more loved, than when I’m with you,” Gerard cupped the sides of Frank’s face with both hands and held Frank’s eyes to theirs.

“Baby, you deserve all that and more trust me,” Frank’s emeralds were starting to tear up, which in turn made Gerard’s hazel eyes grow misty as well. Frank took Gerard into his arms, where they remained for the longest time.

~

“Shouldn’t I maybe head in, Frank?” It was approaching midnight and Gerard checked his phone as the two were in the back of Frank’s car.

“But it’s so waaaaarm in here,” Frank pulled Gerard a little closer to him as they snuggled in the backseat.

“Hehehe, I know but… maybe a little longer. I can fight off sleep a little longer for you Frankie,” Gerard snuggled into Frank’s chest and sighed contently. After a myriad of kisses and “I love you”s, Frank drove them back to Gerard’s house. They both thought it was way too cold and Frank’s car heater had died the week before. So in the back of Frank’s car, they snuggled to keep warm. “Hey Frank,” Gerard said with his eyes closed.

“Yeah baby?” Frank rubbed Gerard’s lower back, his eyes soft and close to sleep.

“I’m always gonna remember this night and I’m always gonna love you, Frankie,” Gerard smiled then turned their head up to kiss Frank’s neck. Frank smiled contently and squeezed his love.

“Forever and ever baby, thank you,” Frank kissed Gerard’s head under a sky full of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and I didn't put so much kissing as I thought I would so. Ya know. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


End file.
